Emotionally painless
by mri1
Summary: Danzo has blackmail on Sarutobi allowing him to gain control of Naruto's future turning him into a member of Root. Powerful Naruto, Darker but not totally dark Naruto, and Beta needed! .
1. Chapter 1

**Emotionally painless**

**Here I am back and with new inspiration to spit out a new story's while my other story's have unfortunately not been touched except for a few things here and there fixing things. So I wasn't sure what Age Naruto would have started at the academy so I just thought it would probably be around seven. The pairing for Naruto is undecided and you can make suggestions but this will not be a harem, Yoai, or Hinata/sakura.**

Village hidden in the leaf

Traditionally in Konoha when a minor problem was brought up it happened during the monthly council meeting that takes place in the Hokage Tower. As such one problem was always brought up from the leader of a group called Ne or more commonly known as root.

Root is essentially a lower branch of the Anbu division that came into being when a man known as Danzo lost his campaign to become the hokage and decided he needed his own soldiers. The difference between the root and regular Anbu is that every member of root has lost all sense of emotion and are ready to give up everything for a mission.

Danzo being a essential ninja in the Third Great Ninja War was a blunt tactician, which he demonstrated by his preference of eliminating threats and ordering them executed instead of using negotiation. He only recruits people at a young age so they will be at that point in their life when they are the most mould-able. He uses this to his advantage and turns his soldiers into what he believes is the perfect solider.

So at every meeting he would try and get Sarutobi the hokage of the village to hand over the boy known as Naruto, so that he could be integrated into root. Why you may ask and that is simple Naruto is the container of the strongest Bijuu in history the Nine Tailed Fox.  
Any normal man looking for strong followers would get anyone no matter where they got their power from even if over three-fourths of the popullation hated said follower.

The meeting went by at a fast pace, which surprise most council members though weirdly Danzo hadn't once interrupted, Sarutobi usually causing hours of back and forth ruckus. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Sarutobi but he held high hopes that Danzo had just finally came to the conclusion that he would never get his greedy hand on Naruto though he knew this was very unlikely.

"It would seem we have reached the end of our meeting would anyone like to present any last piece of news or information" asked Sarutobi while glancing around the room hoping that he would be done and could get back to the evil that is paperwork.

A quiet pause went through the room but a tapping noise on the table alerted everyone to Danzo who dropped a folder onto the table and leaned back in his chair with an arrogant smirk adorned on his face. "It would seem young Uzumaki was once again attacked by the villagers of this village last night in an attempt to get rid of the so called demon" told Danzo

"I have already been told this peice of information shortly after the attack but what does this have to do with anything" asked Sarutobi curious as to was the old war chief could be planning in that old head of his.

"Ahh well you see Sarutobi I am once again asking that you give Naruto over to me so that I could properly train him to defend himself against his ruthless attackers" retorted the Root leader.

"Pfft, what makes you believe this time will be different that all the other times you've asked for this during our previous meetings" asked Sarutobi with a smile on his face showing he clearly felt the battle was over and he had come out on top once again.

"Well it so happens that I have a little dirty laundry in my possession that I felt you wouldn't want being posted around the village" Responded the war veteran. He skillfully slid the folder down the glass table into the waiting hands of the hokage who opened the file to the first paper of the stack. Sarutobi read the first full lines before going pale as a ghost and quickly brought his other hand up into one handed hand signs before a small katon jutsu sprang from his mouth and burned to folder to a crisp.

"O Sarutobi my old friend you don't actually think that was The original papers do you? That was only one of many copies I hold in my possession." told Danzo who by this point was almost ecstatic at finally gaining the upper hand against the old fool and would have done a little dance if it wasn't for the other occupants of the room.

"Hokage-same, If I can what was inside the folder?" asked Inoichi who was curious but also angry at having to sit in the council room for another minute even if he was curious as to what kind of information could make the usually calm hokage turn into a bundle of nerves. Several other council members nodded along in wonder at what kind of secret was so great that a kage would submit to it.

"Yes Hokage-same please tell us all what the folder held" told Danzo with a hint of playfullness in his voice.

"Fine dammit you can have Naruto but promise me that he can at least stay in the academy. I want him to make at least a few friends his own age and I doubt that will happen while he is totally in your presence" shouted the overly stressed Hokage who had finally given in to request of the war hawk.

"You aren't in much of a predicament to be making demands but I will only accept your request if Naruto gets to choose as to what he does once the academy is over with" responded Danzo.

The two men stared at each other for what felt like an hour but finally Sarutobi gave in and signed Naruto's papers over to Danzo to show he's considered his temporary guardian. Danzo stood up with the help of his cane and gave a deep bowl before leaving the room with his prize in hand and a head full of laughter.

* * *

"Knock, Knock" Naruto left his kitchen table and quickly ran to his front door wondering who would want to see him since it was unsual for him to have any visitors. Naruto pushed the latch aside and unlocked the bolt before opening the door to find a man he had seen a few times around the Hokage building when he went to visit his oji-son.

"Well hello there Naruto, my name is Danzo and I was wondering if you would like to go get a bowl of ramen with my " Danzo offered with a smile adorning his face a hand up as a kind gesture.

"Sure, just give me a minute" Naruto told before he closed the door and dashed inside for his orange jacket (Remember he's young and trusting). Danzo's smile immediately dropped leaving only a face of an emotionless old man with a slight twitch to his eye. Naruto soon returned locking the door behind him and waiting semi patiently with a slight ADHD look to him. Without giving any sort of acknowledgment Danzo started walking towards the ramen bar all the while trying to arrange his thoughts into the best possible plan to bring in the newest memeber of Root.

Shortly arriving at Naruto's favorite ramen place he quickly ordered up a bowl of ramen for himself and a couple for the young boy having already heard of his legendary iron stomach from a few of his spy's. Glancing over with his good eye he studied his young company with a critical eye noticing a few problems that he would quickly iron out of him in the come weeks. First to go would be that god awful orange color that seemed to stand out worse than a clown suit, Second he would definitely have to get the boy on a diet or he could seriously be hampered by his malnourishment, and lastly the kid needed some god dammed manors for Christ sake he had already gone through three bowls in a span of a few minutes.

"If I'm not careful with my words the boy could be frightened away. I need to find some kind of pull something that will give him a reason to work as hard as he can and not lose any of the precious time we have until my plans start to take form. That just might work hehe" though Danzo.

"Naruto, were you attacked again yesterday" asked Danzo while carefully watching as the young boy's eyes went through several emotions before showing anger.

"Y..yes I was just trying to buy some milk from the market when the cashier yelled out that I was trying to steal all of her money, but please believe me I wasn't I just wanted something to drink that wasn't rotten"

"Does it make you angry?"

"Yes... a lot"

"Don't you sometimes wish that you could just take your anger out on those people who wrongfully attack you?"

"Yes"

"Do they make you fear just living you life?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever just wanted to squish the life out of their spineless body until they were dead?"

"Yes"

"What would you say if I told you that I had a way for you to become powerful not only to protect yourself but others?"

"I would say hell ya"

"Quite a mouth you have on you but I purpose that you come and join my group of young ninjas who train to fight as ANBU"

"But.. what about the academy and I don't think Oji-son would like that very much" Naruto asked warily of what this meant for his future as a Konoha shinobi but at the same time he wondered about what sort of power he could hold.

"I have already cleared everything up with the Hokage and you would continue your training at the Academy like normal but you need to promise me that if you join up with me you'll listen to everything I have to say to make sure we can make you as strong as possible." Danzo told with a hint of malice in his voice while bringing his arm out to make a promise on it.

"Deal" responded Naruto while shaking the much bigger hand of Danzo who seemed as though he had just struck gold.

"I have directions inside here along with a little present" Danzo told while giving Naruto a rectangle box from a secret departmeant in his cloak.

Naruto grabbed the box greedily and tore it open with vigour to find a black stainless steel tanto with red tapping at the bottom. Sitting down the tanto for the momeant he picked up a small piece of paper that he figured were the directions to Danzo's place. Naruto Spaced out a momeant as he read the directions over again he was sure the place couldn't possible be at this particular location. Looking up with a questionable gaze he was meet with a nod of the head from Danzo but he still wondered why this place out of everywhere was chosen.

Picking up his new blade again he tried to swing it around like any other kid but as clumsy as always he let go of it in mid air and it flew straight towards Danzo but before the weapon could reach his face his hand came out of no where and caught it like a little toy.

"We will definitely need to work on your coordination skills but for now Naruto why don't you wait till our lessons before you start using that weapon of yours. Now that you've had a little fun I want you to go home and pack only the things most precious to you then once the academy ends tomorrow I want you to head over to place I told you. You will be staying there for weeks at a time but you must make absolutely sure no one ever learns where you're going or I could get in some serious trouble." told Danzo before shooing him away with his hand.

"Hook, line, and Sinker" though Danzo before putting enough money down for the tab and taking off to places unknown.

* * *

School that day for Naruto was normal with the usual sakura/ino fight, Sasuke brooding, Iruka yelling at him, and him coming last in the physical exam.  
He quickly dashed through the front door of the academy and took off down a back alley hoping to avoid any kind of trouble from the civilians. Going past a few more blocks he found himself at the self proclaimed headquarters of root. Looking up from his directions he read the sign on the door "Ninja Cafeteria"

It was the place were off-duty ninjas would go to get something to eat while hanging out with their friends if they didn't have enough money to get a regular around the building and dashing through the back door he found himself in the kitchen but luckily no one seemed to be around. Naruto came up to the freezer and opened the door to find a dark tunnel with torches lighting the way. He walked down the hall after closing the door and came upon a steel door that had some kind of voice box device beside with one red bottom in the middle.

He pushed the botton and waited for a couple of seconds before a deep voice potruded from the box telling him to enter, when he pushed open the door he found a wide open room with at least two hundered kids doing various things like marching, punching bags, and weights.

"Ah young Uzumaki it would seem you have decided to join us" told a voice behind Naruto causing him to spin around fast and come face to face with Danzo.

"Y-Yes sir" spoke Naruto weary of the scary, but friendly man who seemed to hold a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"That is very good, because today is the day you will being your journey to becoming one of the strongest ninjas in the history of the elemental nations and to start you off on the right track I would like to introduce you to your new sensei,Inuzuka Kaeda" told Danzo. He then stepped out of the door way to show a young man with a wolf at his side (*Important* here is the link to show you what he looks like on the far left: .com/art/Naruto-OC-Team-Shiriasu-69977018)

"Now Naruto I know you probably believed you would be training directly under me but don't fret for I will begin your apprenticeship when your older and much stronger. You will listen to every word that comes out of Kaeda's mouth or you will be dropped from the program and severally punished." told Danzo before turning around and walking out of the room.

Naruto returned his attention to his new sensei to find the man giving him a once over with his eyes, while the wolf gave a couple of sniffs around him as though he could smell his very soul.

"You will call me sensei, not Kaeda-sensei or Inuzuka-sensei. I'm not here to make friends, only to teach you the things I deem you worthy enough to learn but I will make this clear right now. Even though I'm helping you it's only to help my leader so if at any time you slack off, I won't have any problem with causing you pain" told Kaeda.

With a little gesture to follow Kaeda took off further into the training area with the young Naruto Uzumaki following him like a lost puppy. Naruto watched his surroundings trying to memorize everything just in case he somehow got lost.

"What's wrong with by these people they look dead even though they're moving around? Will I be like everyone else once I finish training, I don't know if I should do this anymore. No, I must keep going and get stronger so that I'll no longer be pushed around and hurt like some kind of trash." thought Naruto.  
With his new resolve he was able to walk a little faster with a determined look on his face ready for whatever the world sent his way next.

After a twenty minute walk which Naruto thought was ridiculous considering this was a cave, they arrived at a grey door that seemed to be melded into the cave wall as though the wall and door were one. He Watched as the older ninja typed some sort of code into a device that seemed to be connected to the door in someway and after a couple of seconds a red light lit up above the door before the door slowly creaked open to show nothing but darkness.

"Now Danzo-sama has informed me that you have received a tanto from him correct?" Kaeda

"Yes but I haven't trained with it yet" Naruto

"Did you bring it with you" Kaeda

"Ya it's right here"

"Good" told Kaeda with a little bit of laughter in his voice before he roughly pushed Naruto through the doorway and into the darkness. Naruto stumbled forward and awkwardly fell onto his behind landing on some kind of grass. He turned around and watched as the door shut leaving him in complete darkness.  
Standing up Naruto ran towards the door, using all his strength he banged on the door with his fist but to his dismay he did nothing but make a little racket .

"Naruto, the quickest way to make you stronger is to push you to the edge and make you change for the better so just try to stay alive for the next.  
two months" Kaeda shouted behind the metal door before his footsteps faded away down the corridor showing he had truly left. Naruto is the container of the Nine tailed fox, he is the village pariah, but most of all he is a seven year old boy and like every other seven year he began to cry.

* * *

**Too be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emotionally Painless**

**I need a beta, I'm willing to give you whatever you want.**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I cry does that make me weak"

"If I bleed does that make me weak"

"If I care does that make me weak"

"Then I must become strong to protect myself and to help those who are weaker than myself"

"To trust somebody Is to be disappointed"  
"If you love somebody than that means you need somebody and if you need somebody That's what makes you weak"

"To kill is to live and that will make me strong"

"I'f I am strong then I will live longer"

"Living longer I will become stronger" Naruto pondered with an intelligence that far surpassed that of any seven year old but the past four days have changed a lot and his intelligence was just one of them. Once his childish grieving was done he learned two things quickly, the first being that he had no way to see in the dark and he would have to use his other senses. The second being that the whole room is filled with various dangers including wolfs, Tigers , bears (O my), and the occasional human made traps.

*Snap* a twig broke in two at least 100 meters away giving away the position of some animal that decided Naruto would be a good evening snack. Having to survive the past few days had done wonders for his stealth and speed almost like it was an instinct of some kind that grew stronger in the face of danger.  
Naruto grabbed a piece of meat out of his pocket and threw it on top of one of his traps wanting the poor animal to try and go after his foot only to get trapped down in his trap.

He crouched down on the branch of a nearby tree hoping the animal wouldn't see him and run away making him lose his only chance to get lunch but to his dismay as the creature came closer the easier it was him to tell it was not a animal but a man. Naruto at this point was freaking out not knowing if he should wait and see who the man is are try and get away to stay away from any possible trouble but being a young boy he decided to stay hoping that it would be his sensei returned to take him back.

The first thing in sight was pure black hair that spiked up in the front then he noticed the man wearing civilian clothing that showed he worked for a market place. The man turned his face in the vicinity of Naruto but he didn't show any signs of seeing him. Looking closer he noticed the man seemed familiar maybe even important but he couldn't place his finger on it. The man reached down to grab the meat but as he did a net sprung from the ground, easily capturing him as he tried to get away (Don't ask where he got a net or a rope). Naruto jumped out of the tree and onto the grass below. He watched as the whimpering man started to scream like a new born baby even though it was obvious that he was alone or at least he should have thought he was.

"Need something" asked the blond kid with a slight grin on his face showing that he thought the poor mans current predicament was funny.

"No Sh.. AHH it's the demon child someone help me out of here..." yelled the crazy civilian.

Naruto just toned the man out as he did on a almost daily basis with all the other civilians who seemed to think he was a demon for some odd reason. He looked like any other seven year old kid... didn't he?

Getting another much more detailed look at the silly man hanging from the tree he came to one conclusion, the man was someone he'd never forget even in death.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flash back**

Like many other times before, Naruto had sneaked out of the orphanage to try and have a little fun even though it always seemed to turn into trouble. He felt a growl come from his stomach telling the world that the poor boy was hungry. The old woman who ran the place always seemed to give him the least amount of food as possible but she wouldn't be doing that on purpose would she?

Finding food was always hard for Naruto, even if he could scrape together enough money for a meal it was even harder to find a place that would actually serve him (hasn't found out about ramen yet). Traveling down the alley ways had become natural for the young boy but unlike every other time he came face to face with a man hanging around one of the old dumpsters.

"Young man could you come help me for a second" asked the older man who at least seemed nice.

"Sure thing old man, whatcha need" asked the naive young boy

"I accidental dropped my watch into the dumpster do you think you could go inside and find it for me" asked the older man

"Sure" responded a energetic Naruto

Naruto rolled his sleeves up and dove head first into the dumpster looking for anything that looked like a watch. He suddenly realised that it had become dark and he looked up to find the lid closed shut. He frantically tried to push the lid up but something seemed to be holding the top shut.

"Hey Demon, how do you like your new home I personally picked it out for you. Now try to survive until I get back I wouldn't want to mess out on the fun were going to have together." told the man. Naruto started to panic when he heard the sound of foot steps walking away but the lid held strong and his small body gave up the battle leaving him to cry for days.

Four days later a starving Naruto's heart leaped as a creaking noise abruptly woke him up and gave him his first look at sunlight for what felt like an eternity. He slowly pulled himself out of the garbage aware of the possible dangers that awaited him in his time of weakness. A hand fell from the sky and smacked the young boy across the face sending him backwards into hard steel. A scream erupted from his mouth but was held back by a black gloved hand that squeezed his face keeping him from uttering another sound.

The man used his other hand to grab Naruto's shoulder as hard as he could and just ripped him out of the garbage and tossed him like a doll to the cement. Naruto could now see that the man wore a full black outfit along with a ski mask like that of a robber. The man then pulled out a rope from a sack that hung from his belt and grabbed the boys arms and tied them up into a strong butterfly knot and repeated the process with the legs leaving Naruto helpless.

The four days he spent in the dumpster had left him into a frail state that left him vulnerable with almost little to no strength but the ropes soon lost their attention when he noticed his capture start pulling down his pants. A warning went off in the young boys mind but without any strength he was only able to feeble flop around like a fish out of water. The man then dropped his under pants leaving his cock exposed to the world and apparently ready for action if its stiffness was anything to go by. He wasn't versed in the art of sexuality but he knew that this was a situation he wanted no part in and he needed to get away as fast as possible with the least amount of damaged.

*********Rape Warning*******  
"Ahh" Naruto screamed, hopping that someone would hear him and come running to his rescue."You little bitch" said the criminal before he stuffed an old sock into Naruto's mouth.

"No!" Naruto kicked out, hitting him in the shin, but this only worked to make him angrier.

"If you don't stop struggling, I will kill you" He said in an acidic voice, and, looking into his dark eyes, Naruto could see he meant it, and stopped thrashing man straddled him and pulled of the boxer shorts. His onyx eyes roamed over the tanned body laid spread-eagle before him.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" he said menacingly, "but either way, this is going to happen. But if you struggle, I'll leave you dead on the floor."

He smirked as Naruto's body became still. He moved the blond so that he was in a more suitable position. He pulled out a tube of lubricant, and coated his hardened shaft in it. His pale hands gripped tanned hips, as he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Please, I didn't do anything" Naruto whimpered into the sock, but only muffles sounds were heard by the man.

The ski masked man just smirked, and slid himself in. Naruto gasped as pain fanned out from his backside, he slid out before pushing in again. He did the same thing again, but Naruto refused to give a reaction to this monster he would not, could not, let this guy think he was winning or his spirit would truly be broken.

With a cry he reached his climax, and his seed filled Naruto to the brim, and the sticky substance covered both them and the cement. The man pulled out and pulled his pants up, before grabbing a a sharp cooking knife from a side pocket on his pants. He slowly walked over to Naruto with a sinister smile on his face as to almost torture the young boy, by thinking of the many possibility's that he could do with the knife.

*******Rape scene over********

He leaned down and swiped the blade across Naruto's cheek slowly, relishing in the boys pain. He even took the time to spit in the cut making it sting even worse. He repeated it twice more on that cheek before he went to the next one and gave another three to match those on the other one. He then took out a lighter, fired it up and put it inside the cut. It burn the boy's skin like nothing else from the inside out, leaving the outside a dark black color like that of a cat or in this situation fox's whisker.

"You will now be forever stuck with looking at what you truly are when you look in the mirror, dream of me and fear that I may one day find you again" told the rapist with laughter hanging off every word.

Foot steps rapidly approached with a chorus of yells and commands being thrown around. The man jumped to his feet and realized if he didn't leave quickly he would be caught and possible killed. "Remember the name Rakishi" told the newly named Rakishi before he took off running away from the voices and out the other side of the alley.

Naruto was found by a squad of Anbu who had been sent by the Hokage to look for him after he had gone missing for the past four days. He was quickly rushed to the hospital and looked over by one of the few doctors who were neutral to him. It took two and a half days before Naruto awoke from his sleep in a puddle of sweat. He scanned the room cautiously and was relieved to not find Rakishi anywhere near him, but his mind kept replaying the raping over and over trying to come to some kind of conclusion or Revelation about what had just happened to him.

"Am I meant to forever be in pain and never fit in with those around me. I would do anything to make the villagers happy and make them like me even just a little bit. Maybe if I act happy and energetic enough these people will come to understand that I'm just plain old Naruto Uzumaki!" He thought. He pulled himself out of bet weakly as his bought was littered with various pains, but he could just barely reach the bathroom mirror. He looked to find three black scars running down his cheeks like whiskers. They had closed up nicely but they showed no signs of ever healing completely unless he had some kind of cosmetic surgery done to his face.

"I will make a mask so deep that even I will believe that I'm nothing but a cheerful kid with no cares in the world except for maybe some stupid dream"  
He though as he traced one finger down one of the scars and laid back down on his hospital bed.

"I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback end**

Naruto clawed at his face as his mental mask broke and let out emotions that had built up over the years. Memory's, thousands of them came to him most of them he didn't know really happened. He felt the opposite feeling of waking up from a bad dream, its like waking up and finding out the bad dream is reality and the good part is only imaginary.

Rage built up inside his stomach and he started to unconsciously releasing his demonic chakra, changing his features to a more feral look (Face, scratches , nails, and hair). He squeezed his hand shut ripping open a cut and he gave it a puzzled look before licking away the blood.

"Your face makes me angry" told Naruto, he sent his claws raking across Rakishi's face making the man scream out in pain. He took his index finger and shoved it into the mans right eye socket, turning his finger to create as much pain as possible. Then with a tug Naruto's finger came loose and Rakish's eye ball was left dangling down by his cheek.

Naruto then cut the top of the rope sending him falling to the ground head first still tied up. He then got on top of his chest, using closed his fest he rapidly punched the man in the face. His rage started to calm down and he looked down to find his captive laying below him dead, with a face that wouldn't ever be able to get identified because of all the dents and deformities.

He looked down at his hands, they are covered in blood and pieces of ripped off skin and he wonders "Am I truly a monster? Must I kill to live the life I want to live? Can I forgive Konoha for all the things they've done to me and my few friends? I'm confused... and lonely, so lonely". He rolled over onto his back and started up into the sky/ceiling, would life always treat him as its bitch?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's he looking" asked Danzo as he continued to watch the emotional scene through a see through class wall that overlooked the room in which Naruto resided in. The room by itself was worth more than the whole hokage tower, it was a good size room but generously it had several genjutsu seals around the room, which could be used to make the people inside see whatever the owner wanted them to see. It had taken years to build and its cost where off the charts and a good bit of favours had to be used in the process, but it was worth it in the end when the trainees began growing twice as fast as they were.

It was definitely a big help in the mental process of making people lose their emotions, letting people see whatever they had to in order to not care for anything anymore other than gaining power and doing their ninja work. As long as you knew someones deepest fears, destroying their mental blocks would be a walk in the park, then you would go in for the kill and mold them into the perfect specimen.

"He's already been melted down, ready to molded into whatever we want but hes definitely a lot stronger mentally than what I originally thought. I suggest we push him but not over the top like we've done in the past or we might accidentally hurt his overall potential" responded Kaeda. When he was originally told what the scenario for the boys training was going to be he figured he would be mentally destroyed but the kid seemed like he was already on the road to recovery.

He had been a root trainer for years and some of the kids that walked out of the room were so destroyed that they never recovered, a few even killed themselves afterwards. When he came into the program, he himself had to take on the room and in his scenario, he had to survive the frigid cold by killing his own dog and use its skin to keep him warm enough to survive. The dog had been his best friend and when he had went into to snap his neck he couldn't help but stare into the dogs eyes, those eyes still haunt him till this day.

"I'll give him to you for three years and if im not satisfied with the finished product, you'll be held responsible and at best wishing that I would just outright kill you" told Danzo. He gave one last look at his new trainee before walking out the door leaving Kaeda alone with his thoughts.

"Are you the one we've been waiting for, or will you lead us to destruction. My feelings tell me you will eventually do one or the other but I can't help but wonder, what part will I have in all of this. Will I be a side character that is forever lost in the mind of readers or will I be able to get into the spotlight and show that I have something to offer more than a couple of training tips. I guess it just means that we will both have to work our best in order to reach out and grab that in which we desire the most" Thought Kaeda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter two... **

**Beta needed!! **

**Check out my profile for an important poll... **

**Comment, Fave., and come back next time for the next addition of: Emotionally Painless**


	3. Chapter 3

Emotionally Painless

I thought this would be the quickest way to further the timeline but at the same time let the readers learn a little bit about his childhood. I know this may be tiresome with the flashbacks but remember after this there shouldn't be another one for a long time if ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 16, Age 7

Hello im Naruto Uzumaki, Kaeda-sensei gave you to me in hopes that I would write down everything so that I could sort out my problems. Its been five monthes since sensei started training me, I've learned how to do several new things. I first learned how to control my sences like an Inuzuka but since I don't have their blood in me it seems I will never be as good as sensei. I was then given a blindfold so that I could learn to see even if I was blinded and I can now do it pretty well but I still have problems with running into trees.

I have also spent my down time (Which isn't much) to try and learn exactly who I am. It would seem that im a lot darker than my mask, I have an above average IQ, and I love to carve sculptures out of rock. It will probally take me a while to become whole again but I can already feel the mental damage healing even if the progress is slow at best.

Danzo-sama has made me continue going to the academy under my mask for some unknown reason but I use this time to study things like human behavior so that I can tell how people really feel even if their trying to hide it. Strangely that man Iruka seems to give me a chance even if it is a small one at that, I guess I'll just have to keep studying him.

The small glances I've seen of the other members of root have shown me people of great strength but also a great lost of humanity, not that I really care as I really think that ninjas need to be more like this or they're likely to parish by those that have nothing to lose. It would seem that times of peace have turned the ninja villages soft even if they still have the small everyday battles every once and a while.

I hope Kaeda-sensei will teach me something cool tommorow.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 5, Age 8

Another five monthes have passed and I can now bring out my chakra on command and use it with my senses and do other little various things like applying it to my limbs to make them stronger. I have learned the art of the shadow. I can now sucessfully fully hide myself in darkness from even the trained eyes of a ninja, or I can push my my chakra into shadows and get a mental picture of the shadow's owner.

To keep me progressing faster than those at the academy I've been taught how to throw shuriken and kunai a year earlier than all of the other kids. Then to add on to my weapon repitoure I have learned how to use rope darts which are basically just darts that have a metal type rope attached to them, I can use my chakra to make them change direction in mid-air. They aren't as good at penetrating as the other two but if you throw them at a specific target like a heart you can inject poison straight into it almost killing them instantly.

Kaeda-sensei is now allowing me to sleep in my own room inside the headquarters instead of my old house. Its basically four walls and two beds. The belief is that if you have anything that is unnecessary it will only make you softer and a feeling of owning something which breaks the law of becoming attached. If your wondering why I have two beds its because I also gained a room mate.

Her name is Akako Kimura. As of right now she's two years older than me putting her at nine years old but she is already 4'7. Strangely her hair color is Lavender that is really short and falls to all sides hanging limply. She has two bright pink eyes that give off the slightest mistchevious aura about her. Her body looks a little on the fragile side but I can tell you right now that its far from it, you can imagine how freaked I was when she benched as much as me during our daily workouts. (.com/art/Surprise-103802993)

The term wild child comes to mind when I think about her, normally the kids in this base are very subdued and quiet but she's like a ball of energy always ready to explode. I have also come to find out that she likes to hide things of mine like weapons right before training starts, which has gotten me in trouble a few times. At first we had trouble getting along, once I found out that she had problems with staying out of my personal space but we soon came to an agrenment that she would control herself as long as I talked to her about my training every day.

While we'll never be more than comrades as we are both root members, I at least know that we can watch each others back if its needed. Oops it looks like its dinner time, I'll write again soon.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 19, Age 8

I finally found some time to write in you again and I have quiet a bit to tell you about since the last time I wrote in you. Sensei has informed me that I will mainly be a weapon specialist but that doesn't mean that I won't learn anything else while I'm at it. I firmly believe that if your not well rounded your going to be defeated one day by the one guy who has your weakness. So while I might be using most of my time learning about weapons I will also learn various ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and taijutsu skills to make sure that I will be ready for any challenger.

Well to start off I have gained another weapon into my repitoure and that is the wrist blade which is mostly a mechaniqual device that is hidden under your hand and with a little tug of your finger a long pointy blade will slide out ready to tear someone apart.  
(.net/uploads/articles_module/64010/assassin3_)

This weapon along with my control over the shadows has lead me into thinking that they will most likely use me as an assassin. I have been working on my traping skills as well using things like logs, tags, and man built holes in case I'm ever put into the position that I need to slow down a group of ninjas.

Since I began my training here I've been under a strict diet that included only the healthies of foods and so far it has already helped my malnutrian. Because of it I have already gained a few inches and a more defined body structure. My training in genjutsu has been at a stand still, since learning of my chakra control issue that keeps me from being able to use or stop any type of Genjutsu.

I have begun to warm up to AKako and we can be found often training and using each other as test subjects for our newly aquaired skills. Her warm smile and cheery attitude keep me amused that a girl in her position could still feal some kind of happy emotion after her roller coaster life. She is a specialist at speed and can combine it with her flexiblity to break into people's guard and take them down with a quick one-two punch.

I have become adapted to the basic styles of my wrist blade but I'm having problems with cutting myself once it comes out. The only thing keeping me safe is the Kyubbi healing my wounds. I guess thats why you don't see many people running around with them, it helps give me a good length advantage on my opponets but its also hard to navigate in mid air when you have someone behind you.

I recently heard a rumor going around the village that they thought that I had gone and built myself a secret underground lair to bring my victims down too.  
It must have started once the villagers realized that they hadn't seen me since I've been going nowhere but to school and back. I guess no matter what happens I will always be blamed for whatever their puny little brains can come with.

"Without Knowledge, Skill cannot be focused. Without Skill, Strength cannot be brought to bear and without Strength, Knowledge may not be applied." - Alexander the Great's Chief Physician

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October 10, Age 9

My birthday has arrived once again and I'm another year older with new found strength and a brain full of knowledge. Kaeda-sensei has given me the day off to let me rest and concentrate on my birthday. Even if I don't plan on celebrating it I still find it appealling to know that I'm one year closer to becoming a full fleged ninja.

Kaeda-sensei has been teaching me politics and the history behind all of the villages clans. While I've kept my skill set relatively the same we've gone back and went over all my abilities to make sure that my basics hadn't slipped from the fast paced learning. The greatest thing that has happened to me since the last time we talked is that Kaeda-sensei told me that I would need to find myself an animal companion so that he can continue teaching me all that he knows.

I was then brought various animals from all over the world but none of them seemed to fit in with my style or attiude. I worried for a while that I might not ever find an animal that would fit in with me but furtunetly for me I finally found my pet in the last place that I would ever looked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get out of here you peice trash, and never come back!"

Naruto turned his head in time to see a shadow run into the dark alley with a man chasing after it. "Better check this out" thought Naruto as he adventured into the alley. He slowly pushed his chakra outwards into the darkness searching for any sign of life. Nothing seems out of the ordinary but any normal ninja worth his status would be able to hide his presence.

"Crash!"

Startled by the sudden noise Naruto quickly threw a kunai in the direction the noise came from, effectively knocking over a trash can. A rodent came scurring out and rushed towards Naruto with a quick burst of speed. He leaped into the air and sunk his teeth into Naruto's arm and furiously tried to scratch him while hanging on.

Naruto stared at the animal and realized that it was a raccoon but weirdly it had one red eye and one normal eye. He watched as the small animal tried with all his might to fight him even though it knew that he was much stronger than itself. Something began to stir in his stomach and it felt as though something was trying to rip its way out, then suddenly his demon chakra began to boil and came to the surface. Then as soon as it came it be began to drain but instead of going inward he noticed it recedeing into his arm.

Finally he noticed the raccoon's red eye glowing and the once small animal began to grow to the size of a tiger. Naruto kicked the beast away from him and jumped back aware of the danger the newly sized raccoon could cause. The beast rushed forward and he jumped out of the way leaving the beast to crash into the wall.

"lightning release: Net Force" yelled Naruto. Lightning shot out of Naurto's finger and formed a net mid air and caught the raccoon. He watched the beast struggle within the net but he wasn't strong enough to break it. Then the raccoon began to exppand and glow and eerie red color before a lightnight fast energy blast shot out of his mouth and caught Naruto's side ripping straight through his body and into the wall.

The animal (who had busted the net when he expanded) began to shrink back into his original state and his eye stopped glowing. Naruto checked out his wound and found a steady stream of blood coming out of him so he quickly grabbed the racoon by the neck and his treck back to the hideout.

"Perfect"

XXXXXXXXXXXXEnd FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...and since then I have nursed the animal back to health, gained its respect for the most part, and given it the name Kamen (aka mask). Danzo-same and Kaeda -sensei both believe that he must have a little demon blood running through him because of his special abilities. We've all agreed that he would be the perfect partner for me and we will soon begin our training together.

I have really connected with Kamen, we've both been treated like trash our whole life and made to hide in the shadows and steal whatever we need to survive but in the end we are always able to scrap our way to the top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October 10, Age 10

I'm so sorry for waiting almost a year before writing in you again but I've been busy since the last time. I have now turned ten leaving me only two more years before I can become a ninja. Kamen has really become a great tool and the closest thing to friend that I have or want. We have learned to read each others moves and fight off each others style.

While we made a pact to not copy any of the Inuzuka clans's attacks we do have a few variations that came from watching sensei. I have invented special pills made from my demonic chakra to copy the effects of soldier pills on Inuzuka dogs. The only problem is that the chakra is so unstable that it will only last for short bursts but I try to keep a good bit with me at all times.

Today for my birthday Kaeda-sensei gave me a Nature manipulation card so that I could find out my chakra nature. With much anticipation I channeled my chakra into the card and watched as it crumbled leting us know that I had Lightning chakra nature. This really excited me as I have always apreciated the flexibility that lightning brings you whether it by for offense, defense, or support.

I have finally outgrown my sensei and I will now begin my true training to become a ninja better than all those before me.

XXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, I have enjoyed the past three years but it would seem you have surpassed all expectations that Danzo-sama and myself ever had. We have both come to the agreement that you will leave me a year early so that you can go and start your training with Danzo-sama himself" told Kaeda.

"I understand sensei, when and where do I need to meet Danzo-sama" asked Naruto who while excited was also feeling sad at the fact that he wouldn't be trained by Kaeda-sensei anymore.

"Danzo-sama wants you to pack up your things and meet him in the illusion chamber in half an hour" responded Kaeda

"That's the place where I killed that civilian right?" asked Naruto

"Yep, just make sure you knock twice or something bad might happen. O and Naruto be carefull" Told Kaeda

Naruto gave a light wave of aknolegement and took off down the hall way to recieve the few possesion that he actually owned. He opened his bedroom door only to be tackled by Akako who looked to be on the verge of crying. This was the first time that he had any real human contact and he couldn't find the right words so he just sat there with his arms around her while she let it all out.

"Naruto why are you leaving me? did I do something wrong?" asked Akako between sobs.

"It's okay ko-chan, Danzo-sama has decided that I need to go and train with him for a while" he pondered why his room mate cared so much that he was leaving but he just left it to be a girl thing.

"Really? I was so scared when Squirrel came in to tell me that you would be moving and I had no idea if it was my fault or not"

"Yep and if its any consolation your one of the few people who've treated me as a real person instead of a thing" he watched as the beaultifull kunoich-in training grabbed onto his shirt and rubbed her damp eyes and it made him wondered how such a sweet person got into a place like Root. She really is a great person I just hope that she isn't hurt when she realizes that we can never be true friends.

"I tell you what Akako when I get back I promise that you can ask me any one thing and I will have to do it no matter what" Naruto watched as she shook her head in aknolegment and stood up before heading out of the room towards the restroom. Akako was always bugging him about his past.

"I'll never understand girls" thought Naruto before he went around the room picking up his things including clothes, books/scrolls, weapons, and his toothbrush

before sealing them away into an even smaller scroll. He picked up Kamen who had been laying on the bed and put him on his shoulder. He proceded to walk down the various hallways until he came upon the door that started his training in this crazy place. After taking a moment to reminisce he knocked twice before opening the door and walking through.

A bright light stunned him for a moment before his eyes ajusted and he found himself in a mountain range. Everywhere he looked he could see rocks, mountains,  
and even a few animals walking around. He found his eyes wondering over a round orb that stood on a stand about 10 feet away. He walked over to it and watched as words and images danced around inside the orb in no predictible pattern. He felt like he was getting pulled in and his mind became more and more relaxed like some kind of trance.

"Beautifull isn't it?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around he found Danzo staring at him with a small smirk on his face. Danzo just kept his eyes on the orb and slowly walked forward and stuck his hand onto the round object.

"I would like to introduce you to the reality projector. With the help of some of the greatest Genjutsu users in the world we have constructed this an object which has the power to change this room into any place or any memory. It even uses an eray of smaller gejutsu's to effect your senses so that it feals like your actually there. Just put your hand on it then think about the place you want to change it to and poof it changes." told Danzo.

"That almost seems imposible, is their any limit to what it can make?"

"That it may seem but after spending seven years of my life on it im gladly able to say that it can replicat anything as long as you've seen it in your life.  
Luckily for the both of us I'm old enough to have traveled all of the world." Danzo couldn't help but chuckle as the usual emotionless face of Naruto had become a face of pure shock with his jaw hanging wide open.

"Now now Naruto I have huge secret to tell you and I'll need your full attention for this is a very sensitive subject" told Danzo. He had gone many a nights trying to decide if Naruto was ready for this but the young lad seemed to have taken everything up to this point well enough.

"I know who your family is Naruto and not only that but I know where your last living realative is." Danzo told

"Sir why are you telling this to me now? Why haven't you are anyone told me about this before it would have saved me from so much pain in my life." responded Naruto who for his part was about ready to fall apart. This was the first thing that really hit him hard in a long time and he almost felt betrayed by his master.

"I'm sad that I had to keep this from you but i'm not sorry that I did it, I felt it was best that you learn this once you learned to trust me enough or you could end up leaving us thinking that I was nothing but a liar. Just don't think that i'm the only one here that knows for the Sadaime himself knows all about this. He was scared that this dark secret would destroy the image that the yondaime has held since his death." Danzo told.

Naruto couldn't believe that the one person he had trusted most in his life was nothing more than a lier who cared more for a dead person than an alive one.  
Had the old man enjoyed watching him squirm and struggle through his life? had he just used him as an escape tool so that he could make himself feal better each time that he gave or did something for him?

"Naruto your family was called the Jishin and they hailed from the village hidden in the rock, they were known for being skilled assasins with the will to keep on fighting no matter what the challenge. Their downfall came when a few hidden grass ninjas snuck into the village and captured a young woman and her newly born baby. The clan was outraged and spoke with their kage to get permission to go after and rescure their captured clanmate." Spoke Danzo with all the seriousness his voice could give out.

Danzo stuck out his hand and touched the orb and Naruto watched as it began to glow before the room began to shimmer before the room showed a new scene. Tree's began to grow and shoot up higher than you could even see with mushrooms growing out the side of them, un-cut grass came up knee high, and roots covered the ground. Then once the scene stopped changing images began to come out showing one man with a rock Hitai-Ate, and four with leaf Hitai-Ate's. The one grown up among the leaf ninjas all of a sudden dissapered and re-appeared behind the rock ninja with a kunai to his neck.

The scenery changed so that they could see an up close picture of the two men talking to each other in a hatefull matter.

"You pathetic rock ninjas actually believe that you could take over the hidden grass village then attack Konoha directly?" asked the Yondaime

"Please, while I would love to attack your village we are only here to recover someone who was taken from our clan." responded Ollmahiru

"You expect me to believe such garbage? Be ready to feal the cold metal of my kunai." Yondaime said with an eerie smile adorned upon his face

"Do you not have heart these people have taken my wife and my soon to be heir who will one day take over for me as the clan leader. All we want is to help our precious people do you not see the need to help us or at least let me go so that we can save a life." Ollamahiru asked trying to put on the sadest face that he could while the Yodaime just listened with small frown.

"I have considered your request and luckily for you I have been pushed by the council to take on a wife and produce a worthy heir that can one day take my place as the hokage. So while you sit here and die just be happy knowing that one day your boy will be made into a powerfull warrior by yours trully" Yondaime explained before he pushed his kunai into the mans juglar quickly killing the man. He wipped the blood off of his kunai on the man's shirt and took off to regroup with his companions.

*If you haven't already seen Kakashi's Gaiden I would suggest going to read it to learn what happens between scenes:  
.net/naruto/kakashi-gaiden/naruto-chapter-239/*

"The man you've seen known as Ollmahiru was your father which means the woman who was captured was your mother and you were the baby inside of her. The rest of the clan was later slaughter by the Yondaime while your two uncle's were killed by Kakashi and Obito Uchiha. If you don't mind I'm going to skip forward to where the yondaime found your mother." told Danzo who watched as Naruto went through almost every emotion that he knew of but the whole time he kept that twinkle of strength in his eyes that he was known for.

"Sure.." Muttered Naruto who was in too much of a daze to even speak.

Everything become fuzzy for a few minutes until it became clear again putting them in a cell with a red headed woman and the Yondaime. The wall had a huge gaping hole that Naruto guessed was the product of one of the Yondaime's jutsu's to get through.

"Hello miss, I was sent here to save you and take you back with me if that would be okay with you" told the yondaime who gave a light bow to the young woman.

"The name's Kushina, I'm very glad that your here to save me but I was wondering why my husband didn't come himself I'm sure he could have easily broken myself out of here by his self." questioned the woman known as KUshina.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your whole clan was slaughter by the Tsuchikage (Earth shadow). He felt that your clan was gaining too much power and would eventually try and over throw him. Your husband was able to last long enough to send the leaf village a message asking for our help even though our two villages were at war. Being the good people we are they decided that they would send me out here and bring you back with me." ansered the Yondaime

"I.. can't even think straight right now, could you please just help me out of here I twisted my ankle while being dragged here?" Asked Kushina, who strongly tried to hold back her tears but her emotions got the best of her and she began to weep. The yondaime picked her up bridal style and flashed out of the room leaving just in time as the guards came rushing in.

Everything changed back into the original rocky terrain and Danzo walked over to confert the young ninja in training. Naruto wouldn't let himself cry but that doesn't mean he's not feeling the pain, he just couldn't understand how had his whole world just been turned upside down in less than an hour. Had he killed someone important, blown up a hospital, or did kami just have something against him?

Not only was his lineage held from him but his hero the Yondaime was the reason that he didn't have a family, the reason he was stuck in this hell hole of a village, and the reason why he was in so much pain right now that he wished he could just rip his heart right out of his body and stomp on it.

"After the Yondaime brought back Kushina and had her treated at the hospital, he talked her into staying in the leaf village so that she could get revenge on the Tsuchikage. Once that happened he never left her side making sure that he was seen in the best light and right before the Kyubii attack she married him only to die in bed during your birth." reported Danzo who had a hard time almost completely destroying the young man's mind with all this new information but he knew that it's the only way to help him become stronger.

"Master I don't know if I can take anymore bad news so could you please tell me who my living relative?" asked Naruto who gave Danzo the saddiest face that he had ever seen in his life.

"Sure, Your grandfather on your dad's side had been gone on a long term mission when the Yondaime killed the clan so thankefully he was able to survive even if he had to live with the regret that he hand't been there to try and protect his family." told Danzo.

"And who is he?" asked the nervous wreck that is Naruto.

"Stay calm Naruto, your grandfather is the one and only.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX TO BE CONTINUED XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. lightning release: Net Force- A jutsu that makes a net of the electric charges in the air that will wrap around you while giving you a slightly painfull shock.

2. All scenes about Yondaime except for the jail cell are real except that they have diffrent dialogue. Happens in Kakashi Gaiden.

It wouldn't let me post my picture so check out my bio for the links to the pictures.


End file.
